


Corona in Amestris

by TheOnionQueen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coronavirus, No Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnionQueen/pseuds/TheOnionQueen
Summary: What happens when a mysterious virus hits the very heart of Amestris? Is this the Homunculi’s doing, or something more sinister? With Edward stuck inside, he has no choice but to worry over these thoughts.This was originally for a school project, but I ended up liking it! Please enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	Corona in Amestris

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was originally just a school project, but I think it turned out well!

Fuhrer King Bradley had decreed it. A strange virus had spread throughout Amestris, and all citizens had been ordered to stay inside until further instructed. To say Central City seemed deserted was an understatement. Edward Elric had never seen the bustling city look so empty.  
Four days prior to the mandatory quarantine, many alchemists and high ranking officials had a meeting with the Fuhrer himself to discuss the best plan of action. After hours of deliberation and arguing, they had finally come to an agreement.

_“We can’t just lock ourselves inside! We have work to do!” One colonel, Matthews, Ed believed, argued from across the table. A few murmurs of agreement filled the room until Bradley raised his hand to silence them.  
“Now now, gentlemen. We simply cannot risk this virus from spreading any further. I’m afraid you’d be harming more citizens than protecting by ignoring the quarantine.” He paused, gesturing to the signed document in front of him. “This is my final decision; not a single one of you is to leave your assigned rooms unless I specify otherwise, do I make myself clear?” No one could object. “You’re dismissed.”  
Officers and alchemists began filing out of the room. Edward left his spot on the wall to sit in one of the newly vacant chairs once everyone had left. It appeared Colonel Mustang was thinking the same thing as him, for he also took a seat once most of the others had left. Alphonse simply stood behind his brother.  
“Bradley,” Edward began brashly, “we’re not leaving until we get some answers.” Mustang nodded in agreement. “This whole virus is suspicious. Is this one of the Homunculi’s plans?” The tension in the room grew thick as they awaited the Homonculi’s answer.  
Bradley shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Fullmetal. I can assure you that the Homunculi don’t have anything to do with this outbreak.” Edward narrowed his eyes.  
“And how do we know you’re not lying.”  
“Now, why would I lie to you? I have been nothing but honest with you thus far.” The Fuhrer folded his hands in front of his face, elbows propped on the table. “We actually suspect this to be some kind of virus warfare from Drachma, but that still isn’t proven.”  
Roy Mustang crossed his arms. “Ok, so, why not deploy a team of alchemists to investigate?”  
“Because we don’t have the available resources, Colonel.” Bradley responded. “All scientists and medical staff are diligently trying to heal those who have already been infected, and we can’t spare any of them.” He then turned to the Elric brothers.“I’m afraid the search for your bodies will have to be halted for now. Both of you and Mustang are important sacrifices, and we simply cannot have any of you dying.” He then addressed Alphonse, who had been quiet so far. “However, you may go out with my permission, Alphonse.”  
Edward had an objection at the tip of his tongue. Bradley’s eyes narrowed at Edward, making him freeze. “I will be keeping a close eye on you, Fullmetal.”  
Edward felt a small piece of him shrivel up inside. He already wasn’t liking these new rules. _

That had been four days ago, and Edward was already going stir crazy. He clicked his tongue, leaving his dull post at the windowsill. “This is such crap, I feel so useless.” Edward’s deprecating thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clanking approaching the door. Alphonse stepped inside, balancing bags of food on his armored forearm.  
“Brother, I’m back!” Alphonse greeted, setting the heavy bags on the table.  
“Hey, Al.” Edward responded gloomily. Al approached him after fishing something out of the paper bag. He presented him with what appeared to be an apple pie, wrapped in plastic wrap.  
“Look at what Mrs. Hughes baked for us!” At the sight of the famously delicious pie, Edward perked up from his melancholy mood the slightest bit.  
“Oh wow, she baked us a whole pie?” He licked his lips and tried to snatch the pastry from his younger brother’s hands, who was quick to raise the pie out of the alchemist’s reach.  
“Nuh-uh, Ed. Not until you’ve had dinner first.” Alphonse reprimanded. The older brother sighed.  
“Fine, yeah, whatever.” he grumbled, walking over to the two brown bags on the table. “So uh, what else did she make?” He peered curiously inside. He spotted a plastic container and pulled it out.  
“That’s beef stew! Mr. Hughes said she makes the best stew in the world.”  
Ed chuckled fondly, imagining their good friend gushing over his wife as usual. “Yeah, of course he would say that.”  
“I think I’ll add it to the list!” The armored boy declared jovially. Edward smiled, opening the container of warm stew. He grabbed a spoon from the utensil drawer, dipping it into the stew.  
“Yeah, you better do that! ‘Cuz as soon as this is over, we’re getting right back on track to finding our bodies!” Edward declared enthusiastically as he popped the spoon into his mouth.  
The stew, while delicious, did little to ease his anxieties. _Scar is still out there,_ Edward realized, _and with all of the alchemists stuck in one place, we’re basically sitting ducks. _His grip tightened around the spoon. He was about to take another bite of the warm stew when the hotel phone rang.  
“I’ll get it.” He announced to his metal brother. He picked up the receiver and pressed it to his ear. “Hel-“__

____

____

“EDWARD ELRIC, WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED YET?!”

The sudden screaming of a certain blonde gear-head almost made Edward drop the phone.  
“Geez, shut up! I was gonna call!” As annoyed as he pretended to be, the alchemist was secretly relieved that Winry seemed to be in normal spirits.  
“Winry?” Alphonse asked from across the room. Ed sent him a quick nod.  
“Well, you sound healthy to me. How’s Granny? Has the virus reached Resembool yet?” Al tensed, and Edward held his breath.  
“No, not yet. And Granny is fine. I’m keeping her in the house.” Edward sighed in relief, and mouthed a quiet “no” to his brother, who relaxed his stiff posture. “But as for you two, I’ve been worried sick! Would it have killed you to at least call?” Winry reprimanded.  
Edward rolled his eyes. “I already told you, I was gonna do it! Central is a mess right now, and all the alchemists have been swamped.” He paused, and then added a quiet “Sorry.”  
Edward heard an audible sigh from the other end of the phone. “Yeah, alright. Put Al on the phone for me.” Ed gestured to his brother, who took the receiver from his hand.

“Winry!” Alphonse greeted excitedly.

“Hey Al! It’s good to hear from you.” Winry replied warmly. 

“It’s good to hear from you, too!” He paused, looking towards the ground remorsefully. “I’m sorry for not calling, but Brother was being honest. We really have been busy.”

“I know, Al, it’s ok.” Winry reassured him. “It’s just, everything is so weird right now. People have been freaking out here, and it’s starting to get to me.” Her voice trailed off. Ed was close enough to hear what she was saying, and a pang shot through his heart. It had crossed his mind earlier, how Winry was holding up. The last thing he wanted was for her to be burdened by this outbreak. “If one good thing has come out of this, Ed can’t get into fights anymore and ruin my beautiful automail!”

Edward huffed, suddenly shaken from his anxious stupor by the mechanic’s words. He grabbed the phone from all and yelled into the receiver, “God, you’re such a gear-head, Winry! You should try being more girly for once!”

“Brother!” Alphonse cried.

“Oh yeah?! Well, this gear-head is the reason you have that arm and leg in the first place, so you better not do anything stupid, ‘cuz this time, I won’t be there to save your sorry ass!” Winry huffed indignantly. Edward began laughing, a real, genuine laugh that he thought wouldn’t leave his lips until after this pandemic died down. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. You’re really, something, you know that?” He chuckled. Ed’s laughter died down, his voice filled with renewed vigor. “Just you wait, Winry. When this is all over, I’m gonna get my automail so busted that you’ll have no choice but to come fix me up!”

“Alright,” Winry acquiesced, her voice filled with fondness. “But you two better stay safe until then!”

“You too, Winry.” Edward replied and hung up the phone. He turned to his brother, a determined smile on his face. “We’re gonna get through this, Al. Just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this silly little one shot. Criticism and comments are always more than welcome. If requested enough, I might make this into a small series. Thanks again!


End file.
